Shingeki no Pony
by animerunstheworld
Summary: What if Eren, Rivaille, Mikasa, Armin, Hanji Zoe and Fuu(sisters OC)went to a magical place called Equestria? What if they became ponies? What if they don't remember slaying titans but they do remember each other? What if Eren confessed his love for Rivaille? **I do not own Shingeki no Kyojin Nor My Little Pony they belong to their rightful owners**
1. Prologue

One day the six ponies woke up outside of Ponyville.

"My head hurts. What the hell did we do last night?" a tannish colt, with greenish yellow eyes exclaimed, rubbing his head.

"I didn't drink last night, I don't drink." A short mare with blackish brown pigtails replied.

"He didn't say drink Fuu" A mare with glasses said.

"Shut up Hanji, my head hurts" A short stallion with black hair said, "Wait, why the hell are we horses?"

"…Shut up! Thank Wall Maria my scarf is still here" a black-haired said, clutching her red scarf.

"I think we should try and move with these uh, new forms" A blond colt said trying to stand up.

After a hour of trying to stand up, followed by 2 hours of trying to walk.

Mikasa unexpectedly(expectedly) hugged Eren.

'Hugging Eren without hands is so hard, I hope we get back home soon' Mikasa said her grip tightening as she thought about home.

"Wha-? Stop hugging me Mikasa!" Eren said, struggling in Mikasa's firm grip

"No." Mikasa said, secretly rejoicing for victory. (Mikasa-1 Rivaille-0!)

"Where the hell are we?" said Rivaille, looking annoyed.

"Dunno." Fuu replied, distant as ever.

"A new landscape!" Hanji exclaimed, taking in the scenery.

Armin smiled seeing everybody acting like themselves. The six of them decided to explore the area.

While exploring the area, the group saw a purple winged horned horse.

Eren was shocked seeing a purple horse.

"I-Is it moving?" said Armin nervously and a bit scared "Don't move or else it might attack us" ordered the scarf wearing soldier, readying for any attack, if the pony were to harm Eren in any way or form, the horse better get ready for an attack from Humanity's strongest, the girl as valuable as 100 men, titan specialist, a young good strategist, and a calm almost emotionless woman*.

"Oh hello there you must be new here!" the purple pony said, taking notice of the six.

After a few seconds, "What the hell are you?" asked Rivaille. "Oh you must mean who the _'hell' _am I." replied the purple pony. "I am the protégé of Princess Celestia, Princess Twilight Sparkle." said Twilight.

"So..um where can we find your ruler or leader?" asked Armin,"Oh you mean Princess Celestia" started Twilight "She is living in Canterlot with her sister."

"Anyways, I'm Armin, the woman wearing the scarf is Mikasa, the man next to her is her "brother,adopted brother, Eren, the glasses wearing woman is Hanji, the short pigtailed woman is Fuu and the short man next to Eren is Rivaille.. Oh shit."

"You gonna get hurt boy!" Hanji warned him, smiling

"What? Anyways, nice meeting you!" Twilight said, "I have to visit a friend of mine to get a book from her."

"Leaving already? Oh well. Thanks for your help!" said Eren.

The group and Twilight split up. After a while of walking in the same direction, they met another horse, but this time pink and no horns nor wings.

"Hmm oh another talking shit!" said Rivalle, now taking notice of the pink horse.

"Oh did you mean me?" said the pink pony. "Wait, so you mean there are still more talking horses?!" said Eren.

"Oh you silly filly! We're not horses! We're ponies! Horses are about five to ten inches taller than us! I haven't introduced myself yet" said the pink pony. "My name is Pinkamena Diane Pie! But friends call me Pinkie! And we're kinda friends now!"

"Wait. Are you new here? INEVERSAWYOUBEFORESOYOUMUSTBENEWANDIHAVETOTHROWYOU APARTYBECAUS-!"

Before Pinkie could continue any longer, Fuu put her hand over her mouth. "Shut up, you're annoying and loud." Fuu said, brown eyes dangerously gleaming.

"Pardon, Fuu. She's always like this, a short woman with a harmful bite." Hanji stated "Anyways! I'm Hanji Zoe, call me Hanji, The short man over there is Rivaille, the green eyed man, taller than Rivaille by ten inches is Eren, the red-scarfed girl is Mikasa, the blond boy is Armin, and you have met Fuu"

"Nice meeting you Eren ,Rivalle ,Mikasa, Hanji, Armin and Fuu." said Pinkie

"Bye." Said the titan shifter

****Please tell me if any of them did not act like they should I'll try and fix it.****

**O~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~O**

**About Fuu.**

**Full Name: Fuu Ramster**

**Age: 15**

**Gender: Female**

**Backstory: A cousin of Eren, mother side. She was a part of the 104****th**** batch. Childhood friends with Eren, Mikasa, and Armin, although the three never noticed her, only noticing her when Hanji called for her.**

**Personality: Seemingly emotionless, but once in a while she'll crack.**


	2. Meeting Quarters

**(Hello! It has been a month or so since I last** **updated. So umm...Yeah! On with the chapter we go!)**

It has been a while since they met Pinkie.

"Oh, man we should've went to the party. Because of Fuu."said the blond boy

"Well, it is not like we needed it." said Fuu

"We did needed it! If we went there we could meet everyone!" shouted Armin

"Oh, well I'm sorry, mister strategy, you should've told me!" answered Fuu

"Stop it you guys, you are childhood friends, and Eren was the one who told good bye." said Hanji

Time passed and then they saw a pony with pink hair.

"Hello? are you OK?" asked Eren

She didn't respond.

"Oh, come on! First the party, and now this?!" shouted Fuu

"Well, I think your talking about Pinkie" said a pony with rainbow-colored hair and with wings

"Who are you?" asked Rivaille

"Oh I'm sorry short pony, didn't see you there" said the pony

"Well I think you shouldn't insult other ponies especially if they are a member of the Elements of Harmony" She said

"Anyways, I'm Rainbow Dash" said Rainbow Dash

"E-Elements of Harmony?!" Hanji shouted

"Can you tell me more about the Elements of Harmony?" asked Hanji putting her hoof at the back of Rainbow Dash

"No, not until you tell me your identities" answered Rainbow Dash

"Ok, fine, I'm Hanji, that is Mikasa, Eren ,the short man is Rivaille, The blond boy is Armin, and of course Fuu" answered Hanji

"Now on with the Elements we go!" said Hanji excitingly

"Wait who is that scared hor- Err... pony over there?" Rivaille asked

"Oh that's Fluttershy, she is also a member of the Elements of Harmony" said Rainbow Dash

"Ok enough talking with Rivaille, tell me more about Elements of Harmony" said Hanji

"Ok, fine, The Elements of Harmony are six supernatural artifacts which are arguably the most powerful force in Equestria" said Rainbow Dash

"And?" asked Hanji

"Each of the artifact represent an Element, Honesty, Kindnesss, Laughter, Generosity, Loyalty and Magic, Combined-" Said Rainbowdash

"Together they are the Elements of Harmony" said Fluttershy ending the sentence

"Um... Ok, Bye!" said Eren

**(Ok I'm done with the second chapter!)**


End file.
